iSaw A Flash Of Red
by bethbky
Summary: Her expression scares me. I haven't had a look like that since... "Freddork?" Freddie moves to L.A to pursue his career as a photographer, leaving Sam and Carly behind. But what happens when he meets a familiar face? Freddie's POV
1. Chapter 1

I'm back! Hello peoples. I have a new story, it's gonna have a few chapters and I am sorta kinda little bit proud of this. It seems really OOC, but sometimes that makes a story good. I've read loads of stories with OOC characters and I love them. Anyway...

Summary: Her expression scares me, I haven't had a look like that since... "Freddork?" Freddie moved to L.A years ago to pursue a career in Photography. He left Sam and Carly, but this new Scarlet Claire comes into his life... Who is she? Freddie's POV.

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN iCARLY.**

**Inspired by the Chanel Advertisment. The one with Nicole Kidman. Did I spell that right??**

* * *

I saw the flash of red, the flash of dark brown chocolate hair. I raised my camera and took the picture of her, I took a few. The dark haired girl turned and smiled at the hundreds of photographers. Her blue eyes sparkled as the cameras flashed around her. She continued to walk down the red carpet, her ruby dress trailing behind her, her straight dark hair up in a bun at the top of her head.

Her name was Scarlet Claire. She was a new soloist who just came out in Hollywood, _completely_ out of thin air. No one had heard of her and then she sang, it captivated millions and she became a star overnight. I must be the only person in the world not to know who she is. I just got a job for the magazine I work for. Yes, I am Freddie Benson and I am a paparazzi. My boss thought it would be great to be the first people to feature this new star in our Magazine 'Convo' I'm a good photographer so I took the job. And that's why I'm here, outside the Oscars, waiting to get a good photo of this new singer. As I waited with the other paparazzi for her to come out of the awards I start to think back on the previous years. I think of high school and college. I think of Carly and Sam and how when I moved away to start a career in L.A we drifted apart. I talked to Carly all the time but we stopped the contact because we couldn't keep it up. Sam on the other hand was different, we stopped talking as soon as I left and when I asked Carly if she was doing OK she said she was just down that I left with no goodbye. I always planned to go back for a visit, but with my job I never had the time or money. Then one day Carly called and told me that Sam was gone, she had moved away. For good. We never got any news of where she went, but Carly got letters telling her she was doing well and she loved her. I hadn't seen her in 5 years. I missed her cynical comments and her bullying nature, I even missed her cruel nicknames.

I saw a familiar red dress in the corner of my eyes, I pulled out of my thinking to look and I saw Scarlet running around the corner with her heels in her hands. I grabbed my camera and followed her. No other paparazzi saw her so I had a chance for a great photo.

I followed her around the corner and she kept running until she jumped over a wall. I jumped over the wall too but when I looked around I couldn't see her anywhere. I heard a growl behind me.

"Will you leave me _alone_?!" I heard a soft voice call out angrily. I turn around slowly and my eyes meet the sparkling blue eyes of Scarlet Claire. I look at her and keep a tight hold on my camera. Her expression scares me, it's a look that could kill and it feels like she is looking into my soul. It's unnerving; I hadn't got a look like that since…..

"Freddork?" She breathes.

* * *

Ooooooh~ Cliffycliffycliffy~ Sorry.

Read! Review! Wait! (For the next chapter)


	2. iBring Her Home

Second chapter up! I've had this story for a few days so I'll upload quick. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

I hadn't got a look like that since…

"Freddork?" She breathes. My jaw hit the ground. She stands up and drops the heels in her hands. She walks over to me and stands so close I can smell her expensive perfume. I look into her eyes, her sapphire eyes. Those beautiful eyes I haven't seen in 5 years.

"Sam?" I look at her dark brown hair and the make-up and I can't see her. I can't see the tom boyish blonde with the long curly and unruly hair, with the layered clothes and the sneakers. I see a hot brunette with the body of a model and a face every woman wants. She smirks at me and then I see her. "It is you." I whisper. She runs into my arms and I hug her back, still in a bit of a daze. She pulls me away and drags me to the wall.

"So…" I say awkwardly and confused. She looks at me with a look that tells me to shut up with the small talk.

"I'll explain later, but first I need to get away from here before anyone realises that I'm gone. So you grab a cab and I'll come with you to your place." She ordered.

"Why my place?" I ask.

"Cos it's safe. And I need somewhere to stay. Please." She begs. I have never seen her beg. But I've also never seen her with dark hair and make-up… I nod my head and she grins. I feel a heavy thud on my abdomen. I look down to see a duffel bag. "You can carry my bag."

I can't refuse; I'm not even in control of my body any more. I grab her bag and call a cab, we get in and I tell the driver where to go. We pass a 24 hour mart and Sam shouts to stop. As we pull to a halt she turns to me and hands me a bundle of cash.

"What's this?" I ask confused even more.

"It's money Dorkward. Now go into that store and get me a blonde hair dye, my original colour." I nod my head and get out of the cab and shut the door, as I walk to the door I hear her shout my name. I look back at her questionably. "And ham. Lots of ham." I smile at her and she giggles.

In the store the smell of bleach wakes me from the surprise of seeing Sam again. I walk down the aisles and find the hair dyes. I see the closest to Sam's colour and put it in the basket. I then go the food and grab a basket full of the meat. I see a can of spray cheese next to the fridges so I pick it up and shove it in the basket. At the counter the greasy checkout teen stares me up and down and packs my purchase.

"Big night?" He asks sarcastically. I roll my eyes and leave the store to the girl waiting in the cab.

"What took you so long?!" She shouts when I step in.

"Had to kill more pigs to get you so much ham." I spit at her. She laughs lightly. We stop outside my building and she pays the driver. I lead her up to my apartment and unlock the door. She runs in before me. She looks around my two bedroom apartment. It consisted of open space with a huge double bed in the middle taking up a lot of the space for the living area, a small kitchen, a bathroom and a tiny bedroom with a small bad. She sat on the large bed and crossed her legs.

"Dibs." She grinned at me.

"But, it's my bed." I note. She grins again.

"Dibs! And I'm a guest." I rolled my eyes at her.

"Fine. Are you gonna tell me why you ran from fame?" I asked. She puckered her ruby red lips and thought.

"Can I use the bathroom first?" She asked. I nodded my head. She headed to the bathroom and took the hair dye with her. I cleaned up a bit as she was in the bathroom. It had just passed 2 in the morning when I heard the bathroom door open, I turned sharply and she pushed her arm through the crack in the door. I couldn't see her.

"I didn't bring anything to sleep in; can I use one of your shirts?" I laughed and passed her one of my old shirts. Another few minutes later she stepped out of the bathroom. It was like a scene from a movie. When the door opened steam clouded out around her as she emerged in just my 'TechNerd' shirt showing off her long bare legs. I led my eyes up her body until I saw her face, there was no make-up and her hair was blonde again and curly, it trailed down her body until it stopped at her curvy waist. I looked up at her now pink pouty lips and saw them curve into a smirk.

"You- you look like Sam again." I smiled at her. She grinned back and sat on the bed with me, she crossed her smooth legs and turns to face me.

"I know, I miss being me!" She laughed.

"Tell me why you ran." I asked her. She looked at me dejectedly.

"Alright, I will. I left Seattle 5 years ago because I was sick of my mother and how I was treated. I said goodbye to Carly and left the next morning. I got loads of different jobs and then when I was working in a bar for a few years, when the singer got sick so my boss offered me a raise if I sang for the night. I was so good that he kept me as the singer. Another year later while I was singing I got 'discovered' and got a record deal, it took a while for me to get the album and the songs." I smiled at her big break. "Then my manager set me up to sing at the awards ceremony. Everyone seemed to love me, but I wasn't me. My manager made me dye my hair dark brown because it was more sexy. He made me change my name too. The jackass."

"Why did you stay if you hated it?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"What was I suppose to do? I needed the money and it was a new start. So I changed myself, I became the 'Sultry Scarlet Siren' and I was loved. I made millions in just a year, and I was followed by photographer's every day."

"Why did you leave then?"

"I couldn't take it. The stylists telling me I couldn't wear what I wanted. The nutritionist telling me I couldn't eat my food. I needed a break; it got too much for me to take." She dropped her head. I moved over and hugged her lightly. "I'm hungry." She whispered into my shoulder. I reached for the bag and pulled out a packet of ham. She grinned and ate her own weight in meat. We stayed up for another hour talking about crap, and then she fell asleep. I pulled the covers over her and she snuggled into them. I looked at her before I left for the spare room. She looked so peaceful and sweet. I turned out the light and fell into the next bed.

When I woke the next morning I was groggy and tired. I walked into the living area and looked at my bed. I looked at the bed confused, who was that? Then all the memories from last light hit me. Sam! I was still confused. But I was glad to see her. I used the bathroom and then started on breakfast. I left the bacon to cook and headed into where Sam was resting. I look at her with her legs in different directions and her arms above her head; she had pushed the covers away onto the floor. She snorted loudly and I burst out laughing. She shot up at the noise. She looked around dazed and confused. Her blonde hair an unruly curly mess.

"Fredward?" her words were slurred.

"Yes, Sammie?" I tease. She shoots me a sleepy glare.

"Is that bacon I smell?" I laugh at her question.

"Yeah, it's for you. I have work in an hour, so I'll take a shower while you eat and get something on the way there. Will you be alright here by yourself?" She nodded.

"Where do you work?" She asked as she got up and headed to the kitchen. She came back with a slice of bacon hanging from her pink lips.

"Convo magazine, I'm the photographer." She stared at me.

"I love Convo! I'm in it all the time. When did you start?"

"About 6 months ago."

"Awesome! So, you're leaving me on my own?" She pouts.

"I have to go to work and people will recognise you there. I need the money. You should get dressed too." I tell her as I look at her dressed in just my shirt. She headed into the spare room and comes out dressed in one of my button up shirts and a belt, the shirt reaches her knees.

"There. I like this look, its tom boyish and sexy. Don't you think?" She asks me with a wink. I blush and nod.

"Do you not have any of you own clothes?" She shakes her head, her blonde curls bouncing around her. "Then what's in your bag?" I point to the heavy sack next to my bed.

"Food, I didn't have room for clothes…" she opens the bag to reveal different kinds of food. Chocolate, chips, meats and cheese sprays. I put my head in my hands. "Don't worry I'm going shopping later." My head shot up.

"You can't leave! If anyone sees you…"

"Fine, fine I won't go. God Freddie, still neurotic much?" She laughs a laugh that's like soft bells. It sends a shiver and a blush to my body.

"Good, I'm going to work now. Don't do anything reckless." I scold her lightly. She paints and innocent look on her pale smooth face.

"Me? You have no trust for little old me…" We look at each other for a few minutes until she bursts out laughing. "You shouldn't trust me, I'll try my best." She grins at me. I roll my eyes and leave for work.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------What do you think she's gonna do?

Read! Review! PLEASE!


	3. iLose Her

Next up! Enjoy.

* * *

The day seems to go slow and I can't wait to go home and see Sam. I have to admit it was the best feeling to see the demon again; I missed her so much… I snap out of my thoughts to process my photos of 'Scarlet' I go home a few hours later as the sun starts to set. I get to my apartment and look around.

"Sam?" I shout into the empty rooms. I hear moving in the spare room.

"In here, Dorkface!" I walk in to see her changing clothes. She turns to look at me with a grin. I gasp at the sight. She's wearing leopard print leggings with short Jean shorts and a purple long sleeved shirt with a white vest over the top.

"Now I'm back to normal!" she sings. I smile widely at her then snapped out of it.

"Where did you get those clothes?" She smiles sheepishly.

"I left to go shopping…"

"I told you not to leave! What if someone had seen you?!"

"Freddie, I wasn't spotted, no one could even tell I was 'Scarlet'!" She shouted back at me with venom. I was not even in the mood for her, I told her not to do something and she does it anyway. This is so Sam! I walk out of the room and head to the roof, I can hear her shouting after me but I ignore her.

I sit on the roof next to the billboard on the building. I sit here when I need to think. I look at the horizon and see the beautiful colours of a sunset. I hear light footsteps behind me but I don't check.

"It's beautiful up here. It all seems so beautiful. I don't get to see them often, Scarlet's always busy." She tells me softly. I continue to ignore her. An awkward silence ensues. "I'm sorry I didn't listen. I guess old habits die hard."

I turn to look at her. She's resting against the door frame of the roof stairs with her arms crossed across her chest. She looks at me and smiles a sweet smile.

"I really am sorry." I actually believe her this time. The way she's saying it makes me melt.

"Forgiven." I smile at her. She winks at me and I blush.

"This is a sweet place, is this where you hang to think?" She asks. I nod.

"And take photos." She nodded her head. I looked at her again and saw she was wearing my button up shirt and my tux jacket with her blonde curls in a messy up do.

"Do you enjoy taking photos?" she asked still resting against the door.

"Yeah, I love it. I love capturing beautiful things."

"I really missed you, you know? You just took off and didn't say good bye to us." I was caught off guard. Where did this come from?

"I missed you too. So much. But I had to try and start a new life. Like you did." She smiled at me and laughed.

"I guess I can't say anything…"

"What do you love to do?" she looked up at me from the door and stood up straight.

"I adore singing!" She cocked her silky leg in the air behind her. "I love to dance!" She laughed as she spun down from the door frame and danced towards me. I caught her in my arms and looked into those eyes. Those sparkling water eyes that seemed to burn through me. I lowered her body and brought my lips to hers. She kissed back passionately. I pulled away a few minutes later and her breathing was heavy as I trailed light kisses down her neck, she moaned my name.

"Come away with me." I breathed as I pulled her closer to my body. "Come away with me so no one will find you." I heard her breath hitch and she rested her forehead to mine. She closed her eyes.

"I love you." She whispered.

We went back down to my room and made love. I loved her and I wanted her to stay with me. I woke the next morning as she was watching TV. She stopped on the news channel.

"I'm all over the news." She told me. I looked at the screen and saw the anchorman talking, I listened.

"The disappearance of the world's most famous star." "Emotional breakdown" "Gone" those words rang through his mind. He looked at Sam and saw her crying.

"Are you ok Sam?" I asked her with a kiss.

"Yeah, it's just… Look at my fans. I've let so many people down." There was a knock at the door then. I opened it and a gray haired man with a moustache walked in and looked at Sam.

"Scarlet! How could you run away like that? From your fans?" Sam looked at him and scowled.

"I couldn't handle it. All the changes! I couldn't do anything and people demanded everything to be perfect." She shouted. I realised that he was her manager. "How did you find me?"

"Witnesses saw you leave with this man." He pointed at me. Shouting started and I sat on the bed with my head down as her manager told her that her fame and career would be over if she didn't come back tomorrow.

"I don't care about tomorrow." She whispered to him. I looked up at her and hugged her. I kissed her and whispered in her ear.

"It's the right thing to do." I felt tears in my eyes, and I saw her crying too. "They need you. This is your chance for a better life."

"Being with you would be a better life." I shook my head.

"You can't give up because they make it hard for you. You make it what you want it." She nodded her head.

"I'll be there tomorrow…" She told him. He nodded and left and she broke down. "I love you Freddie, but you're right, I need to do this."

* * *

Read! Review! Enjoy!


	4. iWill Never Forget Her

Last one! I'm proud. Enjoy.

* * *

We stayed up all night and talked about us and how she wanted me to be with her, but it wasn't that easy. I loved her but she was famous and I was poor. We agreed that after this we wouldn't see each other again. The next morning she changed back to Scarlet, she died her hair and put on her red dress. I called a cab and we stopped outside where we met for the first time in 5 years. We sat in the cab and she hugged me.

"No one can steal our dream away. No one…" She whispered in my ear. We kissed passionately. "Goodbye."

"I love you." I told her as she stepped out of the car and into the roaring crowd of paparazzi.

And then Sam was gone.

It had been a year since Sam had left to be Scarlet. I watched from my roof as the award ceremony went on across the street, I looked down and saw her. Had she forgotten... She looks up and I grab my camera, I snap the photos and put it down.

I know I will not forget my Sam.

Her hair.

Her smile.

Her kiss.

* * *

I loved writing this story, it's not a happy ending but I like the fact that the reader can think what will happen after...

READ! REVIEW!


End file.
